Viridian Cup
by Werewolf Taylor Kay
Summary: This is the biggest Pokémon tournament ever. Eight trainers from around the world were selected to see who would be the World Champion Pokémon Trainer. Or at least, that's what they thought would be the only thing going on… Maybe the world's strongest trainers were gathered together for a different reason… (My own characters with mention and use of existing characters)
1. Prologue

_**.:Prologue:.**_

He walked up the mansion's vast stair case, his father's Persian at his side. The man was no older than 23 but was much wiser than someone in their 60's. Him and the cat Pokémon entered a large office and sat down at the desk. He opened his laptop and reread the document that was open, smirking at his good work.

The Persian sat next to his chair and the man reached down and scratched behind the ear, like his father once did. "Project Viridian is a go." He muttered before letting out an evil cackle. He looked to the files of various trainers that were resting on the desk. "And all the pieces are in motion" He sat back and grinned at the picture of him with his father when he was a young boy, that sat in the corner of the desk.


	2. Chapter One

_**.:Chapter One- The Seven Letters:.**_

_Natalie_

Natalie leaned her head back, closing her eyes, and absorbed the peacefulness of Lavaridge's hot springs. Between traveling from all the different regions, collecting badges, and doing her duty of being the Hoenn League's champion, this long soak was well deserved. The peacefulness was quickly lost when something jumped into the hot spring and sent a wave of water Natalie's way. She coughed and shot daggers at whatever would dare ruin her off time, but when she noticed it was her Fraxure, she sighed.

"Fraxure, was jumping in really necessary." The Pokémon nodded happily and she laughed. Just then, the rest of her Pokémon decided to join in as well. The Hot spring quickly filled up with Blaziken, Flygon, Carracosta, and Breloom. She shook her head a gazed over to where she left her belongings to see that her Salamence just watching them all. "Sorry Sal, just not enough room for all of us in here!" The Salamence snorted and watched all the other Pokémon play in the water.

Natalie went back to relaxing for enough 20 minutes, until she felt something pecking at her face. She opened her eyes to see a pidgey poking her nose with its beak. She jumped away in fright but then noticed that it was one of the mail service pidgey's carrying a small rectangular box with its talons. "One second" She said to the pokemon and got out of the water and dried off. Natalie was hoping it was from her dad who said he had invented something and was sending it to her.

"Thank you!" She said to the pidgey and feed it an Oran Berry before it flew away. Natalie secured her towel around herself before she sat down on a bench. She looked over the box. There was nothing saying who it was from. 'Weird, Dad always puts the lab's address down when he sends me stuff.' She thought to herself as she began to open the box…

_Jayden_

Jayden smirked at his opponent's last usable Pokémon. 'A water type against my Serperior? And you supposedly have all eight badges from Johto and Hoenn. Tsk tsk tsk.' He thought to himself before leading his Pokémon to attack. "Serperior, Giga Drain!"

Jayden watched his grass serpent absorb the energy from his opponent's Pokémon, healing itself. His opponent's Panpour laid on the ground, knocked out. "Panpour, No!" The trainer cried as she ran to tend to her Pokémon.

Jayden recalled his Serperior back to its pokeball, and watched the 15 year old girl, who was crying over her unconscious Pokémon. He was going to go over and help her to the Pokémon Center when a mail pidgey swooped down in his face. He took a step back and held the spot on his head where the bird Pokémon hit him, as he gazed at it.

The pidgey was carrying a box with its talons. "Is that for me?" He asked it and it responded with a noise, which Jayden assumed was yes. "I hope this isn't another one of those 'try to become champion of this league you never heard of before!' Being champion of Unova is good enough for me thank you!" He rambled on to himself as he took the box. The bird quickly flew away, without waiting for a treat.

Jayden examined the box. It was small, white, rectangular, unmarked box that was very light. He shrugged and walked with the trainer he previously defeated to the nearest town where Jayden hoped he could sit down and investigate this mysterious box.

_Daniel _

Daniel was pedaling as fast as his bicycle would allow, which wasn't fast enough for him. He looked back and saw the herd of Bidoof was still hot on his trail. He began panting as he tried to pedal faster. "How many times do I have to say sorry before you stop chasing me?! I didn't mean to destroy your homes with a bullet punch! Come on!" He yelled back to the Pokémon but they were too enraged to care for his words.

Daniel was too focused on what was going on behind him that he didn't notice the rock in front of him until after his bike hit it and he wasn't sent flying over the handlebars and tumbled down the hill. When he finally reached the bottom of the hill, he slow looked back to the top and watched the fate of his bike. The herd of Bidoof that were chasing him seized the bike and disappeared the way they came with it.

"Damnit, not again! That's the third bike I lost this month!" Daniel said and kicked a tree. The tree shook and this caused a Burmy to fall on his head. Daniel yelped in fear and his Infernape released itself from its pokeball.

"Infernape, use Flame Wheel!" he said and pointed at the bug Pokémon. His Infernape rolled it's eyes at its master before doing as it was commanded. The defenseless burmy was sent flying back into the tree and everything was still and silent. "Phew! Glad that's over!" Daniel said and began walking away with his Pokémon. He was then struck in the head with something and fell to the ground, while his closest ally snickered next to him.

Daniel looked up to see a box not even a foot away. He gazed up at the sky and noticed the mail pidgey flying away quickly laughing its bird laugh. "That's right you better run!" He yelled after it as he sat up and collected his box. He was about to open it when heard a noise behind him.

Daniel turned around to see a swarm of Mothim coming out of the tree that the burmy flew into. He screamed as he collected his box and ran after his Infernape who got a head start. "Why did you attack that poor defenseless burmy? Now we got all his friends after us!" He scolded his Pokémon and his Infernape just rolled it's eyes at its trainer.

_Mason_

Mason sat on the tree branch and watched his six Pokémon play on the beach down below. He loved Pokémon ever since he could remember. It was people he had a harder time trusting… A cool breeze rolled in off the shore and blew through the 18 year old's white hair as he stared out into the distance.

Something then, caught Mason's eye. He stood up on the branch and leaned closer to get a better look. A pidgey carrying something was heading towards him. Mason shook his head as he sat back down on the branch. He thought it was cruel that humans used Pokémon to do their dirty work like that. "Why couldn't humans send their own mail? Why do Pokémon have to do it for them?" Mason muttered to himself as the mail pidgey rested on the branch next to him.

He took the box from the bird and gave it a small dish of food from his duffle bag. While the pidgey ate, Mason proceeded on opening the box. Inside he found a map, a boat ticket, and an envelope with his name written on it in perfect cursive. Not understanding what the other two items meant, he opened the envelope and found a letter. Mason squinted at the letter and tried his best to read it.

_Dearest Mason,_

_Congratulations! You have been selected to participate in the Viridian Cup! You and seven other top trainers from around the world will be competing for the title of World Champion Pokémon Trainer! The Viridian Cup Tournament will last four days but you and the seven other trainers will be shipped out to the location a week in advance so you can get adjusted to the arena. _

_Our sponsor has been generous enough to allow the use of his island for the Viridian Cup! Our sponsor assures you that your stay on Missile Island will be one that you won't forget! The boat to the island will be leaving out your nearest port city in three days. Make sure you pack enough clothes and a team of six Pokémon and may the best trainer win!_

_GM_

Mason shook his head at the letter. He didn't want to be 'World Champion Pokémon Trainer'; he just wanted to be left alone. He crumpled up the note and shoved it back into the box…


	3. Chapter Two

_**.:Chapter Two- Old Friends and Bitter Enemies:.**_

Natalie nervously stepped up and out onto the main deck of the ship. From where she was standing she could see the ocean all around her and it made her nervous. Large amounts of water made her uncomfortable, they always have.

She took several cautious steps toward the rail so she could look out into the distance. Once close enough, she clutched the rail tightly and gazed at the beautiful sea around here. _'Beautiful, but scary as hell.' _She thought to herself.

Out in the distance she could see a vast object, which she was hoping was land. The sooner she was off the floating death trap, the better. She sighed when they got close enough for here to realize it was land.

She felt a hand on her shoulder which took her by surprise and almost caused her to fall over board. The sailor realized that he startled the girl and took a step back.

"Sorry lady! I just came over to tell you that we'll be docking in Bullet Harbor in ten minutes." She nodded and quickly made her way down to her cabin to grab her things. She had been on this boat for three days and she couldn't be happier to get off of it.

She repacked her duffle bag, returning the clothes, pokeballs, and letter. She zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder and picked up her map of Missile Island before leaving the cabin.

Natalie felt honored to be invited to a tournament for the top trainers in the world. It made her feel special and that all her hard work was being noticed. She also never considered her to be in the top 8 trainers in the world, which made it even better for her.

Natalie was taken by surprise by how many people were interested in the Viridian Cup. Once she stepped foot on the dock the vast crowd of people cheered and tried swarming to her. A security guard standing by the boat roughly grabbed her arm and shuttled her through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" She yelled to him over the noise of the crowd. "Missile Park. So you can meet the other six trainers." She thought about what the man said.

"Shouldn't there be seven? Since there is supposed to be eight of us?" She yelled. She smiled warmly at a couple of kids they walked by and she watched them excitedly jump up and down at the gesture.

The security guard didn't answer her as he finally pushed past the last of the people and reached the entrance of the park. "How many people was that?"

"Several thousands. The Viridian Cup has become a big deal. Follow the path until you find the others and wait there with them. I'll be right back." He instructed and disappeared into the crowd.

"Thank you!" She yelled even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She turned towards the large park and began making her way down the path. It was a very appealing park. Grassy, a lot of open space with trees here and there, a real pokemon's oasis.

It didn't take her long to find the others. She saw a group of three guys talking candidly a little ways away from two girls sitting on a bench, one with her Minccino sitting in her lap, the other with her Umbreon sitting at her feet. Natalie recognized the Umbreon and its trainer and smiled. Before she could make her way over, she was met halfway by a familiar face.

"Hey, Nat!" One of the guys from the group yelled and ran up to her and picked her up while hugging her. "Hey Danny." She smiled as he put her down. Daniel grinned at her, his brown eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Come over and meet everyone!" He said as he lead her back to the group where she was met by to more hugs. "Hey girl!" The blond girl said as she embraced her friend. "Mia! I knew it was you when I saw your Umbreon just chilling at your feet." Natalie said while smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, well, you know how much he hates his pokeball." They laughed as Natalie was hugged again by another guy.

"Good to see ya, Nats." She hugged back the black haired boy. "Aiden! I just saw you not even three weeks ago." Aiden let her go and rolled his icy blue eyes at his friend. "So, I still missed you." Natalie smiled.

The other girl finally got up off the bench and walked over to the group as her pokemon scurried on to her shoulder. "Hi, I'm Chloe." She said extending a hand towards Natalie with a smile on her face. Natalie took her hand and shook it politely. "Natalie."

The black hair girl found herself shoved out of the way as a blond haired guy cut it and began shaking Natalie's hand. "The name's Sparks. Jayden Sparks. I couldn't help but notice how breath taking you are."

"Thanks?" Natalie answered cautiously as she retracted her hand. She had to admit, Jayden's deep green eyes were pulling her in but she tried to fight the attraction.

From above the group, in a tree by the others, Mason rolled his eyes at them as he stroked his Eevee's fur. _'Look at them. Bleh I hate humans. They'd do anything just to woo the opposite sex. Even dump a bottle of poison on their heads to make their hair a different color to attract them.'_ He thought as he glanced at Chloe as her Minccino played with her dyed hair.

He watched them all take with one another until the security guard who brought them all here appeared again. "Can I have your attention." They all went quiet and gathered around him except for Mason who didn't leave his branch but he could see everything from where he was perched.

The security guard pulled out a tablet and pressed play on the video player app. He turned up the volume so they could all hear before it started.

It started off showing clips from each of one of their previous battles with music being played that fit. "The top Eight trainers from around the world have gathered and are fighting for one title: World's Greatest Pokemon Trainer and the Greatest trophy in the pokemon world: The Viridian Cup." A recorded voice said. "But who will win it all?" The clip zoomed in an froze on Natalie. "Will it be Natalie Oak, The Dragon Trainer from Hoenn" The clip change to a different battle and it zoomed in and paused on Jayden as he celebrated a victory. "Jayden Sparks, Mr. Big and Bad from Unova" The next clip was of Aiden with the cup from winnig the Johto Championship "Aiden Pardal, The Fighter for Johto" Mia's clip was of her with her Emolga perched on her arm. "Mia Spettro, The Girl Who Hears the Whispers in the Shadows" Daniel's freeze frame was off him, grinning while sticking out his tongue while also holding up to peace signs. "Daniel Sterk, The Trainer of Steel" Chloe's was of her blowing a kiss at the camera. "Chloe Obman, The Beauty of Unova" Mason's was of him, straight face and arms crossed. "Mason, The Dog Whisperer" The last clip did not zoom in on the trainer but showed his Venusaur using frenzy plant. "Or will it be Derek Marx, The Mighty Mastermind"

Natalie squinted at the screen. That name sounded familiar and that pokemon looked familiar as well. The clip flashed a picture of the cup before showing a pokeball. "It all comes down to this. The Viridian Cup." The screen went black and the security guard shut it off while he put it away.

Everyone else was off in their own worlds, thinking how each would celebrate their victory except Mason. He just sat in the tree, not thinking about this tournament or pokemon battles at all. He could care less about it.

His usually shy Eevee, who was perched by his feet, jumped out of the tree and landed on Natalie's shoulder. This made Mason lean closer with interest. His Eevee was skittish with people and would never approach humans it didn't know. But there he was, snuggling up to the brunette girl's face.

"Hey sweetie." Natalie said and scratched it behind the ear as if it was her own. Mason hopped out of the tree and decided to finally join the group. As soon as he stood next to Natalie, his Eevee jumped off her shoulder and managed to settle itself on Mason's head.

Natalie smiled at the attractive quiet man, who she learned was Mason from the video. "You're Mason right?" She said with a smile and the white haired eighteen year nodded. "I'm Natalie." Mason was about to speak but Jayden decided to but in. "Oh look. Dog boy decided to get out of the tree." Mason rolled his light green eyes and decided to keep his mouth shut. Natalie just stared at him curiously.

The security guard finished digging through his bag and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Daniel before he left them alone without saying another word.

Daniel opened it and read it aloud to the group. "Dearest Trainers, Welcome to my beloved island! I'm glad all of you accepted my invite. Beyond the park is a forest that surrounds a mountain. Of course, I built Missile Mansion (the place you'll be staying at) and Missile Stadium (the stadium which the Viridian Cup takes place) on top of the mountain. As an exercise to warm you up for the cup, follow the trail on your maps and go through the forest and climb the mountain to reach my home. It should take you three days' time. Good luck and happy hiking! GM"

Daniel slid the letter back into his envelope and put it in his backpack. "So, who wants to goes a group?" Aiden asked and everyone raised their hands except Mason who remained expressionless, motionless, and quiet.

"Okay, it's settled. We'll head to the mansion as a group." Mia smiled. Natalie pulled her map of Missile Island out of her pocket. Just like GM said, there was a red line that led from the south entrance of the park and through the forest and up the mountain.

"It doesn't look too bad." Chloe stated while looking over Natalie's shoulder at the map. The south entrance is this way." Jayden said as he led them to the other side of the park. As they were all about to leave, they all stared at the sign by the exit that read "You are now leaving Missile City"


	4. Chapter Three

_**.:Chapter Three- Forest Frenzy Part One:.**_

"Yeah, I mean being the Unova Pokemon Champ is great, but that didn't stop me from trying to be champ of other regions. I have all eight badges from Sinnoh and Hoenn and I've tried those leagues championships but they weren't right for me. Too many stupid rules." Daniel rolled his eyes at Jayden. He had been bragging about himself for the past two hours they have been walking.

"Sure Jay. But I clearly remember you not even getting high enough in the Sinnoh Championship to face me." Jayden shot him a look. "I didn't have my best pokemon with me. Like the team I have with me now! They're all my strongest and greatest pokemon!"

"Oh you mean your Serperior, Electivire, Magmortar, Alakazam, Walrein, and Golurk?" Natalie asked nonchalantly, now remembering that she had faced Jayden before under the lights.

"Yep, those would be the ones!" She smiled. "Remember how I kicked your ass in three rounds of the Hoenn Championship and you flipped out?" Everyone laughed except for Jayden who went bright red. "What? Pf no. I- I must have been having an off day that day or something."

They all laughed again before Jayden changed the subject. "Whatever. I'm still the Unova Champ and run the Nimbasa City gym whenever I'm in my home town." Mia looked at the other blond confused. "How did you get your own gym?"

Jayden smiled and locked his hands behind his head. "Because it used to be my mom's. When she stopped gym leading to focus on modeling four years ago she left it in my care." He answered nonchalantly.

"Your mom is Elesa?" Chloe asked in shock. Jayden grinned at Natalie. "Yup! And my dad is Sunyshore gym leader Volkner." Natalie rolled her eyes at the bragging teenager.

"Psh, so? I might not have a gym but my parents are gym leaders Roark and Jasmine." Daniel said confidently. "I heard Jasmine doesn't run a gym anymore?" Mia said while looking at the twenty year old.

Daniel looked down nervously at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah she gave the Olivine City gym to my little sister." He laughed nervously. "It's because she doesn't think you're responsible enough to run it, huh?" Natalie asked her friend and he sighed.

"Yeah. Plus Angela is her favorite because she did contest and was a champion coordinator. She's just a spoiled fifteen year old brat."

"Hey, I'm a world champion coordinator! And Angela Sterk is not that bad, I taught her everything I know." Chloe smiled and winked. "You're a coordinator, than how are you even in this competition? I've battle you before Chloe, and you're not that good."

Chloe glared at Jayden. "Because I am a good trainer Jayden. I've gotten better since the last time we battled and I start collecting gym badges. I've got half or more from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh and all eight from Unova." She said and stuck her tongue out at Jayden who rolled his eyes at the immature girl.

"I guess I'll go next, since we're all telling stuff about ourselves." Aiden said, trying to end the exes' squabbles. "I'm from Johto, like the video said. I specialize with fighting type pokemon even though my dad is the flying-type gym leader Falkner."

"You're still fighting with your dad it seems." Natalie said and Aiden nodded. "Yeah, he still wants me to take over his FLYING-TYPE gym even though I don't want it. I like being independent and not having to sit around in a stuffy gym all day. Especially one full of his damn birds."

He made a noise before looking at Mia. "Oh, I guess it's my turn! Welp, I'm the Kanto champ, daughter of Morty and Sabrina. I love dark and ghost pokemon, yeah I don't know, I'm really close to my dad and he rubbed off on me." She laughed and Aiden smiled at her.

"And contraire to belief I don't have psychic powers. Everyone's like 'Oh, you're Sabrina's daughter?! Bend this spoon for me!' No, I don't do that sorry." She sighed. "Wow it's good to vent. Any who, your turn Nat." She said with a smile to her close friend.

"Well, I'm Natalie Oak and I love all pokemon." Natalie said, confused by the importance of this activity. "Oak? Like Prof. Gary Oak? The super dreamy Prof. Gary freakin' Oak?" Chloe asked. "Yeah? He's my dad." Natalie answered awkwardly. She watched Chloe's jaw drop.

"But he's so young! And I didn't think he was married!" Natalie laughed. "He's not married. And he's not super young. I'm almost eighteen and he's like thirty-eight. My mom and him never married, they broke after I was a year mom hated that my dad never paid enough attention to her because he's always busy with his research."

Daniel thought for a moment before he spoke. "So you're a bastard?" Mia smacked him upside the head. "Hey, it's an honest question!" Natalie laughed at her two friends but didn't answer the question.

She hated talking about her parent's situation. It was awkward. Her mom hated her dad; her dad strongly disagrees with her mom's decisions but never hated her. Her mom was always hard on her and her dad was more laid back. You can tell which parent she liked better growing up.

Natalie shook her head at her thoughts and turned to Mason, who was walking silently with the group this whole time. "How about you, Mason? Tell us about yourself." She said with a warm smile, trying to open him up.

"I collected a lot of badges. That's it though." He spoke clearly as he gazed in to Natalie's eyes. There was something attractive about his voice that Natalie couldn't put her finger on. He smiled back at her and she blushed a little bit but the moment was once again ruined by a jealous boy.

"Wow, dog boy actually knows how to speak? For a second there, I thought he was a mute." Jayden sneered and Mason shot him a look before he shook his head. He didn't speak another word as he continued walking.

Natalie smacked the blond hair boy and also shot him a look. "Stop being an ass." Jayden rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever." He mumbled.

The rest of their walk was in awkward silence that Daniel would sometimes try defuse by humming and singing, but it often made things more awkward.

When the sun began to set Mia stopped the group. "Well, right here looks like a good place to set up a campsite for the night. Boys, go collect firewood and us girls will stay here and set up camp." She instructed with a smile. Jayden and Daniel groaned while Aiden tried talking to Mason before the guys disappeared into the forest.

Chloe clapped her hands together. "Well now that the boys are gone, let's gossip about them." Natalie and Mia gave her confused looks. "What? Do you guys not like gossiping?" Chloe could tell by the looks on their faces that was a yes. "What kind of girls are you?!"

"Tough ones" Natalie laughed as she pulled out her sleeping bag and Chloe rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So if you guys couldn't tell by how Jayden treats me, we used to have a thing." Mia gave her a look. "Define 'thing' sweetie."

"Nothing too sexual! Jeez M, I'm not a slut." The girls all laughed. "But anyway, he's being a total tool. It's pissing me off. It's the exact reason why I ended our relationship a year ago." Mia gave her a look. "Okay maybe he ended it because I'm 'a ditsy annoying slut' but whatever his loss."

The girls all laughed but Chloe continued. "But now that Mason kid. Mhm, he's a cutie! And so mysterious!" Chloe sighed in adoration.

"He seems to really like you Nat." Mia said with a smile as she stood up from clearing a spot for the fire. "What?" Natalie asked confused. _'Mason couldn't possible interested in me, he barely talks! How could she know?' _Natalie thought to herself as Mia nodded.

"Yeah! He seems to only talk to you!" Natalie rolled her eyes at her friend as she sat down on her sleeping bag. "What? No! We only talked once! And he's more talking to the group than me!" Natalie answered defensively.

"Nat, he only talked once! And when did he was speaking to you! I saw how he was_ gazing_ into your eyes like that." Natalie rolled her eyes and Mia giggled. "Aw, Nat's got a crush." "Shut up, no I don't! I don't even know him!" She argued.

"You're getting really defensive, you obviously like him!" Chloe said while sitting down next to Natalie as Mia sat down on Natalie's other side.

Instead of arguing some more, Natalie decided to change the subject off of herself. "What about Daniel, Chloe. He seems to like you." Mia and Natalie leaned closer to Chloe, waiting for an answer. "He's alright. I mean he's cute and all, a solid 8.5 but he's too weird for me." The girls all giggled but grew quiet when they heard the boys reproach the campsite.

Daniel and Jayden were walking at the head of the group, laughing and talking candidly about something, with arm fulls of twigs and branches. Behind them were Aiden and Mason who were both carrying more firewood then Jayden and Daniel combined.

They dropped all the wood by the girls and Aiden whistled. From the way they came, flew a Honchkrow carrying a bag full a various berries and fruits. It landed right behind Mia and placed the bag in her lap before Aiden returned the pokemon to it's pokeball.

"Wow, he just got ten times more attractive." Mia whispered in Natalie's ear as they watched Jayden and Daniel struggle to make a fire. Aiden sat down across from Mia and began digging through his bag for something, which Natalie assumed was other food.

Natalie counted heads and realized that Mason was not with the group. She looked behind her and found him several yards away. She watched him jump up, grab one of the lower branches of a tree and swing himself up. He made himself comfortable as he rested his head against the tree and watched the others. _'Chloe is right, he's mysterious…' _Natalie thought to herself.

The rest of the night she found herself wondering about Mason. _'Why was he such a loner? Why didn't he talk? Why does it seem like he lacks all people skills?'_ These were just some of the questions that plagued her mind that night.

Before she was about to doze off, Natalie heard the sound of pokemon being released from their pokeballs. She sat up in her sleeping bag and looked around trying to find out where sound came from. She looked back at the tree Mason was once in to see that he was on the ground, tending to his six pokemon.

He shrugged out of his hoody and made it into a makeshift bed for his Eevee, who took it gladly. He untied the bandana from around his head and unrolled it. He wrapped it around the small pokemon's body before helping the others get comfortable.

His Mightyena, Houndoom, and Manectric curled up around the Eevee while his Lucario leaned up against the tree and fell asleep. Natalie watched the kid in a tank top smile at all his pokemon before he was tackled to the ground by his last one.

Even though he was taller than his Typhlosion, doesn't mean that it didn't want to cuddle with it's master. Mason laughed at the pokemon as it began dozing off, while holding him tight.

Natalie just sat there smiling to herself. She thought it was cute how he interacted with his pokemon. That he treated them with respect, and is if they were his equals. She liked that, because that's how she thought of her pokemon.

Natalie reached over into her bag and pulled out her pokeballs and released her pokemon as well. They all seemed a little confused at first but when their owner nodded smiling at them, they all made themselves comfortable and fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter Four

_**.:Chapter Four- Forest Frenzy Part Two:.**_

Mason was the first one to awake the next morning. He wiggled away from his Typhlosion who grabbed onto Manectric by it's tail and pulled it in for a bear hug to fill the emptiness in it's arms. Manectric yelped but began to growl as the Typhlosion began snuggling with it.

Mason chuckled to himself as he got up and stretched. He quickly jumped up to grab a branch of the tree he was under and began to climb it. He climbed to the top of the tree and gazed out into the horizon and watched the sunrise.

It was always something he cherished. The sun rose every day, everywhere but it never looked the same anywhere you went. The only thing that would stay the same was how breath-taking it always was. It made him feel at peace with the world he hated, and made him feel like there was hope for it.

When he began hearing the others stir below, he sighed and made his way back down the tree. They were all packed up and ready to go by the time he reached the bottom and returned his pokemon.

He watched Natalie kiss her Fraxure on it's head before returning it to it's pokeball. It made him smile how much she seemed to actually care for her pokemon, like they were more than tools and weapons.

"Okay gang. Let's get going. I want to get out of the forest as soon as possible!" Daniel said after hearing the noise of something rustling in the trees. As they walked along the path, everybody seemed more social, except Mason of course. He still kept quiet and to himself even though Chloe tried to talk to him and get a response from him.

"So, where ya from?" She asked with a big smile. He pretended as if he didn't hear her. "Is green like your favorite color? Because, you know, you're wearing a green hoody and a green bandana and green shoes." Still no response.

"I don't know if you get this a lot but you're a real cutie. I never met someone quiet as attractive as you. With your white hair, those gorgeous light green eyes! Uh, I have never seen anyone with that shade of green in their eyes before. Very stunning." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before rolling them at her. He didn't like how the girl was sizing him up like a piece of meat.

Ahead of them, Jayden was also flirting to someone who wasn't responding the way he wanted either. Natalie kept brushing away his flirting attempts and kept trying to end conversation. But Jayden was persistent. Very persistent.

Mason just kept listening to him and found himself growing angry. But why? He didn't know Natalie but he couldn't figure out why he was jealous of Jayden talking to her. Even though she was rejecting him, he still felt jealous. He was getting interaction with Natalie which is what Mason wanted.

He wanted to know what made that girl tick. To see if she really did care for her pokemon or if it was all just a show. He wanted to know if people could see his way of how pokemon should be treated and right now she seemed like the only one who was close to it.

Leading the group, Mia and Aiden walked and talked about anything and everything while still paying attention to their surroundings so they wouldn't lead the group in the wrong direction.

Bringing up the rear, while staring sadly at the ground was none other than Daniel. He was not singing or humming today, just chugging along clutching his backpack straps. "Guys, I'm feeling like the 7th wheel back here." Daniel yelled from the back but no one responded to him causing him to sigh.

The group had been walking for several hours when Mason finally used his voice to get the group to stop and be quiet. He listened into his surroundings, moving his head toward the sound he was trying to focus on. Everyone just stared at him, confused.

"There is something dangerous on the path up ahead. It would be smart if we went around it." Jayden folded his arms over his chest. "How do you know, dog boy? Did you use your super dog hearing to find that out? Or did the pokemon of the forest tell you?" Jayden taunted him but Mason ignored him, pushed past him and led the group away from the path through the forest.

They walked 50 yards off along the path when the group stopped with bewildered eyes. Mason was right about trouble on the path, and it was resting there. Lying across the path, fast asleep was a Hydreigon.

The three-headed dragon seemed at peace but they trainers all knew this pokemon could go from calm to terror in seconds. Especially if awoken from it's nap. Mason tried to get the other trainers to follow after him away from the pokemon but one of them wanted to play the noble hero.

"Infernape, thunderpunch!" "No! Don't" Mason yelled but it was too late. Daniel's Infernape charged at the pokemon with a fist surrounded by electricity and landed it on the side of the pokemon's dominant head.

They watched the dragon's eyes burst open and it let out an angry roar as it got up. It began flapping it's wings and took flight. "See it's not that scary! It flew away!" Daniel said confidently as he approached his pokemon that was standing on the path.

"Danny watch out!" Natalie called right as the Hydreigon charged at Daniel and his pokemon with great speed. It's head was glowing blue and its body was enveloped in a blue light. Mason quickly pushed Daniel out of the way but the pokemon's move landed on Mason and Infernape sending the two crashing into several trees.

The power of the Hydregion's Dragon Rush caused Daniel's Infernape to faint and left Mason with bruises since he didn't take the brunt of the blow. Daniel recalled his pokemon to it's pokeball as the Hydreigon flew up in the air, readying it's next attack and eying the trainers.

Natalie ran out onto the path a few yards in front of where Mason landed clutching her pokeball. She felt it expand in her hand and threw it. Her Fraxure was released from it's pokeball and stared up at the Hydreigon with a smug smile.

The Hydreigon was flying towards them, readying it's boy to slam into the Fraxure. Natalie waited for the pokemon to fly close enough to her Fraxure before she commanded it to attack. "Fraxure, Dragon Pulse!"

The Fraxure launched a green ball of light at the Hydregion and ducked. The ball of energy hit the pokemon square in face causing it to lose focus and crash into the ground. "Razor Wind!" Her pokemon waved its tusks, releasing a white, crescent-shaped energy from its tusks at the Hydreigon. The blows were strong enough to cause the already injured pokemon to faint.

Natalie's Fraxure turn around and ran into it's master's awaiting arms after it saw the large pokemon not move. "You did a great job." She said with a smile as she stroke it's head. The pokemon seemed to grin at her as it moved into her touch.

Mason, still shaken up by the blow, finally had gotten to his feet and just watched the girl with a small smile on his lips. He could tell Natalie had a strong bond with her pokemon. A very strong bond that he had never witness before besides the one he had with his pokemon.

He watched her return the pokemon to it's pokeball and turn to look at him. She smiled at Mason before approaching him. Before she could speak to him, the other trainers crawled out of bushes and onto the path with them.

"We better get going again. I really don't want to be here when that thing wakes up again." Chloe yelled to them as Daniel, Aiden, and Mia started walking on the path again. Natalie, still smiling, just gestured at Mason and they walked in silence at the back of the group.

"Oh my god and how your Fraxure WAITED UNTIL THE POKEMON WAS PRACTICALLY ON TOP OF IT BEFORE IT ATTACK. Oh my, simply amazing! You are a hell of trainer, Nats, ONE HELL OF A TRAINER!" Daniel continued to ramble about the day's battle. They were mostly sitting around the fire, in the moonlight. The only one who was missing was the usual one who was sitting up in a tree like he always was.

Natalie smiled. "Battling is more about strategy than anything else. That's how I train my pokemon. You have to find the opponents weak spot and attack it at close range. Sure it's more dangerous and risky, but definitely more effective if it works." They nodded and went off into their own worlds.

Daniel sat with Chloe trying to talk to her as she played with her hair. Aiden and Mia were discussing the matters of pokeworld Politics, and Jayden was snoring silently like he had been for the past twenty minutes.

Natalie stood up and brushed the dirt of her clothes and went and stood under Mason's tree. He was dozing off as well until he heard knocking at against the trunk. When he gazed down and saw her standing there looking up at him he bit his lip and quickly gazed up at leaves above him.

'What could she want? No, no. That's not important just go talk to her. Okay.' He thought to himself before he jumped out of the tree and stood behind the girl. When she turned and saw him there she jumped, for she didn't think he'd actually come down out of the tree.

"Hey!" She said with a smile. He just stared at her and this caused Natalie to become nervous. She fiddled with her hands while she spoke. "I just wanted to tell you that, um. Well it was very brave what you did today. Pushing Danny out of the way and all."

"Thanks?" He answered confused and she looked up at him. She had to admit, this mysterious kid looked really attractive in the light glow of the fire that was several yards away. "Yeah… That's all." She said, turning to walk away but his voice stopped her.

"Good battle today." She faced the white haired teenager. "Thanks. It was kind of an easy battle. Dragon types are weak against other dragon types so it just made sense." 'God, Nat stop rambling. You're probably boring him.' She thought to herself, but found out she was wrong when she saw him smiling at her.

"You seem to have a very good bond with your pokemon. You seem to actually respect them and they give the same respect back." Natalie smiled and gazed at the ground while pushing some of her hair behind her ear out of nervousness. 'Gah, why am I so nervous? He's just a guy.'

"Thanks, Mason." "I have a question for you." She looked back up at him and she could tell he was nervous as well. 'Why is he nervous? It's not like I'm something special.'

"After the battle, we were walking along the bank of that river. You seemed very terrified. Why is that?" Natalie sighed and sat down with her back against the tree. Mason gave her a confused look before sitting down next to the girl.

"I have this, fear of water. See, when I was a little girl, my dad and I were at this small beach in Kanto. I was playing in the water, looking for shells. He had turned his back to me for just a second and a strong wave pulled me out to sea. I didn't know how to swim and I struggled in the water. I went under the surface and almost drowned that day. But luckily my dad found me while on his Blastoise and pulled me out. Since then I have been deathly afraid of deep water…"

She had her eyes squeezed shut as she told the story. Just telling it made feel more than a memory. It made it feel like it was happening all over again. She felt the sting and the pain of the water filling up her lungs and how much they begged for air.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder that ripped her away from her nightmare. She didn't realize the tears fell until she saw Mason's confused and concerned face. She quickly wiped them away and decided to change the subject.

"How come you don't talk much?" Mason shrugged. "Don't have much to say. I'm better at communicating with pokemon than people, I guess." Natalie nodded as she watched him gaze up at the stars.

"So is that why you like your father more than your mother?" She gave him a confused look. "I feel the impression that you like him better than her." Natalie nodded.

"My dad is easier to deal with. He cares more I guess, even though he's always busy. He still tries to make time for me and I like that about him. But my mom, she has time but she doesn't want to make time for me. Supposedly she's been that way since she broke up with my dad. She thinks everything that goes wrong in her life is my dad's fault even though they haven't spoken with each other in years.

"That's why I spend more time with my dad than with her. It's never an argument, or screaming match. He lets me be more independent."

Mason nodded and just let the girl vent. He found human's lives really interesting and he never heard of a life this one. 'So I'm guess you're an only child?" "Yeah and I hate it." Mason laid back into the grass and stared up at the sky.

"At least you know who your parents are and know that you have a family." He said as he watched a star glide across the sky. Natalie gave him a confused look. 'What do you mean Mason?"

He stayed quiet for a while, not sure if he trusted the girl enough to tell his story to. He looked up at her and noticed that she was waiting for him to respond. He sighed.

"I never knew my parents. I was raised by pokemon. From as far back as I can remember I was living in the forest with a pack of Mightyena. They raised me as one of their own, after Raikou left me with them."

"Raikou? As in one of the three beast pokemon?" He nodded while he stared up at the sky. "That's why I don't trust people. I witnessed the horrors of how human interact and treat pokemon. Destroying and hurting pokemon for fun. Gah, they disgust me." Mason glared at the ground while Natalie began stroking his back.

"Not all of us are like that." He looked at her. "I know. I thought all hope was lost until I met you." He looked back up at the sky while Natalie tried to hide her smile behind her hair. A cold breeze rolled down the mountain and caused the girl to shiver uncontrollably.

Mason shrugged out of his hoody and handed it to her. She bit her lip as she tried her best not to stare at his arm muscles but she took the sweatshirt gratefully and wiggled into it.

Natalie just sat there in silence with Mason and just stared at him. He was deep in thought while star-gazing once more. His green bandana was hanging out of his front pocket of his jeans and his white hair was being ruffled by the breeze.

He seemed to be un-phased by how cold it was on the side of the mountain. And something about him was attractive to Natalie. Mason was a good-looking guy but there was something else there that seemed to be drawing her in. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

After what felt like hours, he faced her again. "We should get some sleep. We almost to the mansion it we'll get there a lot faster if we're well rested." Natalie put up the hood of Mason's sweatshirt and curled up into a ball as she watched him do his nightly routine. Releasing his pokemon, making sure their comfortable, and falling asleep next to his Typhlosion. Except tonight, his dog pokemon decided to curl up next to Natalie, with his Eevee sleeping in her arms since she was wearing his hoody.

She was already asleep by the time Mason was ready to fall asleep. He just watched her sleeping body with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
